Super Mario Bros Super Show: Super Mario 3D World
by Theredgamer
Summary: It was a dark and nice night at the fireworks festival, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad walk and see a pipe, only to find a Sprixie Princess, but of course Bowser kidnaps her and her friends too. Now the gang is back! Ready to tackle a whole new world, a 3D environment awaits them. Will they prevail or will Bowser's plan at last succeed?


**Theredgamer: Sup Guys! This is my first Mario Fanfiction. The fanfiction is a Super Mario Bros Super Show one, but heavily based off of Super Mario 3D World! Now I will NOT play through the whole game yet so please…DO NOT EXPECT me to finish until after December. I do believe no one has made a Super Show fanfic, yet so why not use this title? (I aimed to describe the characters as their Super Mario 3D World forms.) This is for people who loves Super Mario games.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters, they all belong to Nintendo**_

* * *

_**Summary: During the night of the Fireworks Festival, Mario and his friends find a pipe, but Bowser is back and ready to cause trouble and kidnap a different princess. The 4 are on the chase, but do not know the dangers they will face. What will happen? No one knows...**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was a bright afternoon and Mario, Luigi, Princess, and Toad were getting ready for the annual Fireworks Festival at night in their rooms. Mario lost a bit of weight; Luigi got slightly taller; Princess dyed her hair blond, now wears gloves and her voice sounds more girly; finally Toad changed his mushroom top to blue spots and wears a blue vest. All of them except Princess left their rooms to check on each other.

"Woah Mario! You got thinner! Luigi, you got taller!" Toad cried out.

"Well you don't look bad yourself Toad. Sporting the blue spots?" Mario replied smiling

"Yeah thanks!"

"Hmm…I wonder if Princess is done." Luigi wondered, but little did he know, she was actually done.

"Ok guys I'm done!" She walks out of her room to show her new appearance.

Mario, Luigi, and Toad looked in shock.

Mario was still shocked, but shook it off and said, "Princess, you look…different we last saw you."

Luigi also added the comment, "And you sound different."

"Yeah, I decided to change my appearance. Hope you boys don't mind"

"Enough of that we have help out the decorations for the party." Toad blurted having gotten a little impatient.

"Ok Toad, but guys I have to tell you this, my full name is Peach Princess Toadstool so call me Peach.

"Hmm…Peach. Alright let's go." Mario signaled the thumbs right so they all then walked off to go set up the party.

AT KING KOOPA'S CASTLE

The Seven Koopalings + Bowser Jr. were just playing around the castle, but Bowser Jr. was on the internet with Ludwig, looking for kingdoms to plunder. It took the 2 hours over hours to find a kingdom to plunder. Eventually after 3 hours of non-stop searching, they found the perfect place.

"Ludwig! I think we hit the Jackpot!" Cried an excited Bowser Jr.!

"Hmm…this place sure does look interesting, I wonder if dad would like to plunder it." Ludwig suggested so the 8 decided to tell Koopa the news.

King Koopa was in his room a tad angry. "Grr…I hate those Mario Bros. I hate them, I hate them! They have foiled all of my plans! Every Kingdom I conquer is always taken back! I am sick of it. I need to come up with a new plan, but first a makeover to look more vicious." He changed his eye color to white, red, and black. He added more spike bracelets, added more spikes on his shell and color the spikes white, added red-orange eyebrows and hair ditching the crown, and colored his body yellow and his belly whitish tan (Imagine his current appearance.)

8 Koopalings rushed toward King Koopa's room and started to pond on the door hard. "Dad! Dad!" They all stopped in their tracks, and shuddered a bit when Koopa opened the door showing his new appearance to the kids.

"What do you want?!" Koopa yelled a bit ticked.

Bowser Jr. stuttered do to surprise of his dad new look. "W-we u-uh."

Koopa said, "Spit it out."

"We found a new kingdom for you to plunder." Ludwig said excited

Koopa said annoyed, "Well what is it?"

"It appears to be a map of the Sprixie Kingdom." Ludwig explained, "Here is the map"

"Excellent I shall plunder that kingdom at once" Bowser said squeezing the map."

The 8 kids got excited thinking that they will get to go on a conquer spree. "Hey dad, can we come too?"

Koopa did not really like the idea of that. "Sorry kids not this time," which put a big frown on all the koopalings.

"I must go on my own. Those pesky plumbers have been a thorn on my side long enough! It is time to show them my power, the wrath of Bowser Koopa…"

Mario and the gang were partying at the castle, eating food, and playing games. Then they saw the magical fireworks! Afterwards, they told everyone that they were going out on a midnight stroll.

"What a beautiful night huh Mario?"

"Yeah Peach, this is a pretty night. The fireworks firing…"

Luigi then decided to add, "The stars twinkling…"

"A pipe in the middle of the road…" Toad added. That made everyone stop, right in their tracks.

"Mamma mia! A pipe!" The 4 ran over to look at it.

Peach questioned, "What do you think this is."

"Only one way to find out, let's fix it Mario!" Luigi decided. The bros went into an epic repair montage and sure enough, fixed the pipe right up. The pipe exploded which surprised everyone, but the last surprise scared the pants off of everyone. A green pixie like creature emerged.

The green pixie was scared, but dared to ask the 4, "Wh-who-who are you?"

"I am the hero Mario, this is my bro Luigi, and my two friends: Peach and Toad. You are in the Mushroom Kingdom."

The pixie needed to get help from them, "My name is Green, a Sprixie Princess. I need your help! Bowser invaded our kingdom, The Sprixie Kindgdom, and captured all my other Sprixie Princess friends. I need you help to free them, please to our world we need your…" She was cut off due to shaking. Then Bowser sprung out and trapped Green.

Peach was shocked of Bowser's appearance said, "King Koopa?! What are you doing here?"

But of course Bowser's answer is, "King Koopa is no more, I am Bowser! You pesky plumbers, pesky fungus, and pesky princess, I will not let you stop me again. If you follow me, you will suffer a severe doom." With that Bowser left into the pipe.

"Bowser stop let her go!" Peach leaned over to the pipe, but fell in. The other 3 jumped into the pipe after Bowser and Peach. Little did they know, they have a greater world to tackle; and a whole new adventure will begin. ITS-A-GO TIME!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**And done! This is my first fanfiction going up on the internet!**

**Guys, I know Peach's real name isn't Peach Princess Toadstool. And as for Bowser, his name was mentioned in an episode of Super Mario Bros 3.**

**Yes...I made up the Fireworks Festival thing.**

**I don't know if I will continue this due to excessive work.**

**Tell me what you think. Review and please don't flame...**

**See you next time!**


End file.
